


It Was Probably The Pudding

by chrischi817



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man(2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe, Asthma, Body Snatchers, Except for when they are, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Science Bros, Sickfic, Steve and Tony are not parents, Superfamily, Team Feels, fluffs, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrischi817/pseuds/chrischi817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>鉴于在过去的十一个月中Peter Parker连个小感冒都没得过，他觉得可以放心大胆地说，那只放射性蜘蛛还给他带来了足以和美国队长匹敌的强大免疫力。</p><p>所以，在某个夜晚，曾经困扰了他八年的哮喘突然发作把他弄醒的时候，不管是Peter还是他的队友们都无法对此做出一个合理的解释。而所有的事情在这个时候都开始走下坡路了。</p><p>（这个故事发生在Peter经历过《超凡蜘蛛侠》的那些事之后搬进了复仇者大厦的平行宇宙）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Was Probably The Pudding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953538) by [Serendipity_Cometh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity_Cometh/pseuds/Serendipity_Cometh). 



> Thanks for the author letting me translate her work. This work is wonderful.  
> 感谢Loquor妹纸的beta。没有她这篇文我自己翻译的会很糟糕。

**第一章：呼吸的空间**

_这个故事是发生在另一个平行宇宙中的。_ _Peter_ _和其他复仇者们住在一起，而且在发生了《超凡蜘蛛侠》那些事情之后便遵循_ _Fury_ _的命令，一直住在复仇者大厦里了。神盾局长并不打算让这个_ _17_ _岁的超级英雄独自行动，更何况已经有一个现成的超级英雄保姆系统了。他们能好好看着他，让这个小孩子不惹麻烦，给_ _Fury_ _些清净日子。_

__

_我们的故事发生在他搬入复仇者大厦八个月之后，在一个平凡的仲夏夜，这个城市终于难得的安静了一次，似乎一切都在正轨上_ _……_

在一开始的时候，他并不知道是什么让他突然醒了过来。房间很昏暗，唯一的亮光来自床头的闹钟，发着红光的数字在黑暗中怒气冲冲地盯着他。无疑，现在还早得很，他完全没必要起来，最起码还能再睡五六个小时呢。

 

直到他转了个身试着叹气的时候，他才发现他 _做不到_ 。这时，他才知道他为什么会突然在半夜醒过来了。

 

_妈的。_

 

他本能地坐了起来，试着减轻他胸口的重量，但接着他发现他胸口紧喘不过气并不是因为有什么东西压在了他 _身上_ ，而是他 _体内_ 有什么东西在限制着他的肺活量。他咳嗽了起来，冀望这只是单纯地有东西堵住了——痰也好，口水也好，灰尘也好——只要是他身体可以主动清除出去的东西就好。但是突然他没法 _止住_ 咳嗽了。而且，救命，太疼了。

 

Peter疼得弯下了腰，一只手抱着他的腹部，另一只手则掀开了被子，这样他才能跌撞地走向套间里的洗手间。他手指紧抓着水池冰冷的瓷器，天花板上的感应灯这时自动打开，强烈的灯光让他眯起了眼睛。为了能吸进足够的氧气以满足他那饥饿的肺，他把肩膀耸起，方便胸腔的喘息。

 

“Master Parker，”JARVIS说道，温和的英腔在宽阔的洗手间里回响着。“您现在似乎有呼吸窘迫症状。请问您需要帮助吗？”

 

Peter疯狂地摇着头，尽管AI根本看不到他（套房里的洗手间可能是唯一一个 _没有_ Jarvis监视的地方）。他再弯下一点腰，试图摆脱他胸腔上的重量。他的每一口呼吸都显得如此绝望。

 

“我……我很好，”他设法在大口吸气的间隙里把这句话完整地说出来，尝试着无视脑海里响起的警报：一个尖锐而疯狂的声音在不停地如念咒般叫喊着‘ _哮喘病发，哮喘病发，哮喘病发_ ！’

 

这不可能是哮喘病发。完全不可能。自从Peter进入青春期之后需要用到他的吸入器的次数就屈指可数了（他一般都把他的吸入器放在家里，以防万一用的，而每次他感冒了，May姨便坚持要他早晚各用一次他的类固醇吸入器）。他曾经是那种体弱多病的小孩，而他对于病毒诱发的呼吸困难也并不陌生（每到冬季，他和Memorial 医院的急症部门就会变得非常熟络），但这些都是 _之前_ 的事了。在被那只蜘蛛咬到之前，在他身体的化学物质自我改写然后给了他一个屌炸天的免疫系统之前的事了。在过去的十一个月里他连鼻涕都没流过。这也是为什么这绝对不可能是哮喘病发。 _不可能_ 。

 

“我的扫描显示您的心率和呼吸频率都远远超出了医学上的标准参数，”Jarvis提醒道。Peter觉得他完全有必要为Tony在设计这个AI时收编的声音频谱样本数量喝个彩。Jarvis居然听起来像是非常 _担心_ 的样子。

 

“J，别……别紧张。”Peter用他嘶哑的声音说道，紧闭起他的眼睛以对抗一阵忽如其来的眩晕感（‘ _缺氧了_ ，’脑海内那烦人的声音坚持道）。“我没事的。真的。”

 

“鉴于您目前的身体状况，恐怕我的程序规定我必须要联系一名队里的成员。”Jarvis用一种不带丝毫歉意的语气说道。

 

听到这个，Peter猛地抬起头，大睁着眼睛。“别！我很好。就……就给我点时间，可以嘛？”

 

“请试着保持镇定，”AI继续说道，明显决定忽视Peter的请求（说真的，这电脑可真爱打小报告）。“很快就会有人来了。”

 

少年暗暗地咒骂着，把自己从水池旁推开，磕磕绊绊地走回了主卧室，直奔向他的衣柜。他可不打算就穿着自己的一条短裤然后被半个小队给轰炸。不是说他很害羞怕被人看什么的。被蜘蛛咬了之后的另一个好处就是他还有一个屌炸天的新陈代谢系统，能够把他吃的所有垃圾食品都转化成纤长的肌肉。但就是穿上衣服见大家看起来是最基本的礼貌。也许还能说服其他人他没事，因为如果光着上半身，大家都能看到他胸腔和下腹陷下去的面积了，陷得如此之深，以至于他的肌肉似乎在尽全力拉住横膈膜以防它也陷下去。嗯，不，这一点也不正常。

 

但是，就连把T恤套头上然后把双臂穿过袖管这样简单的动作都让Peter喘不上气；蹒跚走回床边坐在床垫上，他的双肘撑在双膝上，低着头，耸着肩，试着减轻他胸部的压迫感。

 

上帝啊。这明显 _不是_ 哮喘病发，但真他妈的像。

 

OoOoOo

 

“有趣。很有意思。你现在打算还给我了嘛？”

 

Steve把螺丝起子放到他另一只手上，这样离Tony就更远了。“我会的，”他保证道，用脚勾住Tony的滚椅，把他从工作台前拉开。“明天就还你。说真的，Tony，现在都快凌晨两点了。是时候上床睡觉了。”

 

Tony翻了个白眼，但是还是把他手上的笔扔到了工作台上。“老冰棍，幸亏我喜欢你。可不是每个人都能不吃官司地从我这里偷走东西的。”

 

Steve赞同地哼了声，他在把Tony从工作台边拉起来时嘴角微微上扬给了Tony一个微笑，然后把他开玩笑似的推向门口。“上床去，Tony。”

 

“哦，队长！”技工转了个身倒着走，并向着大兵频送秋波，然后假装惊讶地用手抓住了他的胸部。“这太突然了。你都还没给我买杯酒呢。”

 

Steve觉得他的双颊升温了，赶紧再推了Tony一下。“你真没救了。”

 

Tony咧嘴笑了，把他的屁股靠在工作室的门上。“为啥？还多谢你了，虽然花了好几年，但我真的觉得我已经完善了我的——”

 

“抱歉打扰了，Sir，”Jarvis说道，音量调到让Tony无法忽视的地步，就比 _很大声_ 稍微小声那么一点点。“但我想目前有一个在‘P.S.M.I’分类下的情况发生了。”

 

Tony身上那股散漫劲瞬间不见了。他立即直起身子，盯向电脑程序的眼睛——许多隐藏摄像机的其中一台。

 

“你确定？”

 

注意到亿万富翁突变的态度，Steve突然感觉他的胃底有种不安感开始蔓延，“什么是P.S.M.I？”

 

“一个潜在的严重医疗问题（Potentially Serious Medical Issue），”人工智能管家冷静地回答道，接着立即补充：“这个缩写名不是我的选择。”

 

“一个医疗问题？”Steve能感觉到那股不安感已经拧成了一种尖锐而冷酷的恐惧。“发生什么了？有谁受伤了吗？”

 

“Master Parker正在经历严重的呼吸窘迫症状，而原因目前还不清楚。”

 

“Peter？”Tony已经走向了电梯，Steve就紧跟在他后面。“Jarvis，带我们上去。双倍速。”

 

电梯呼呼作响，以飞速上升。Steve用一只手扶住墙以稳住自己，直到感觉胃也跟上来了，随着电梯门上面的显示器里蓝色的数字从一位数跳到二位数，他眉间的担心也逐渐加重。

 

“Sir，需要我通知Banner博士吗？”Jarvis询问道。

 

Tony思考了一下，然后摇了一下头。“先不用了。我们会先评估一下状况；也许我们可以搞定。”

 

Steve理解为什么Tony这么说。‘呼吸窘迫’包含了许多种可能性，不一定就是一个紧急医疗事件。Steve也经历过许多恐慌症发作，创伤后精神紧张以及幻觉重现，他知道药物疗法不一定是最好的解决方式。鉴于Peter在过去的一年所经历的一切——取得他的能力，失去他的叔叔，和Connors博士的那堆破事还有OSCORP针对蜘蛛侠采取的一系列法律诉讼，Stacy警长的死亡，Gwen Stacy的绑架，他阿姨令人忧心的健康状况——他绝对有资格崩溃那么一两次。或者六次。这孩子十分坚强，这点毋庸置疑，但他仍旧只是个孩子。尽管Steve以及其他所有队员都试图给予Peter他所需要的帮助，但是事实就是复仇者联盟是保卫地球免遭外星势力侵略的前线（似乎大多数的外星势力都倾向于找他们的麻烦），而那样的工作通常随之而来的都是沉重的责任。他们的特殊工作也为他们带来了身体和心理上的后遗症。

 

“他没有受伤，对吧？”Tony询问道，尽管他这个问题的 _指向_ 性——到底问的是Steve，Jarvis，还是自己——并不明确。“是因为昨天那个任务吗？他应该会说的啊。最起码我们会有人注意到的啊。”

 

Steve几乎和Tony的语调听起来一样自信。不可否认，Peter任务后从不肯好好上报他的受伤情况。他要不然就是严重低估他的伤势，或者就直接瞒着不报。尽管这个少年有着比Steve还要厉害的自愈能力，但Steve仍旧强迫他频繁地进行医疗检查。他在战争时期失去的战友数量足够让他明白受伤不报的严重后果了。

 

想着这些，Steve快速冲出了还在开启的电梯门，在走廊里一路冲刺，在Peter房门外紧急刹车，然后轻敲了房门。

 

 “Peter？”他喊道。“小子，我是Steve。我能进来吗？”

 

没有立即回复，Steve心中的那股恐惧感又加深了一些。基于他的直觉（出事了，绝对出 _大_ 事了，他就是知道），他转了把手打开门，迈了一步走进房间。

 

看到Peter的第一眼Steve的心便揪了起来。Peter弯着腰坐在床边，手肘顶着膝盖，肩膀随着他那大声的呼吸起伏着。Jarvis把房间里的灯稍微开亮了一点，在房间里昏暗的黄色灯光下，Steve能看出少年的皮肤苍白得让人担心。Steve花了半秒来接受这个场景，而与此同时他整个人愣在了门口，但他快速地让自己摆脱了这个惊愕的状态。几个大跨步走过房间，他来到了床边，坐在了少年的身边，一只手放在他背后，而另一只手抱着他的胸试着把他抬起坐直一些。

 

“Peter？”“我没事。”少年喘息着靠在了Steve的肩膀上。

 

“Jarvis，”Tony站在门口，用一种‘ _我其实很慌张但是我在装作我很镇定_ ’的语气说道，“叫醒Bruce。现在就叫。”

 

Peter摇了摇头，试图抗议Tony的决定，但是他想说的话都淹没在他那一串听起来十分痛苦的咳嗽声中，Steve听着皱起了眉头。这些咳嗽似乎把这孩子所有的能量都抽干了，因为一旦这些咳嗽停下来了，Peter垂在那里就像一个被剪断了绳子的木偶，他的呼吸毫无规律而且在呼吸之间都有一种能听见的尖锐的喘息声，这些在Steve听起来都十分熟悉。

 

“Peter，”注意调整好自己的语气，Steve有些犹豫地微微低下头，让自己能和Peter对视上，“Peter，你是不是有哮喘病？”

 

年轻人又摇了摇头。“没有……自从……”他扭动着一只手的手指，做了个糟糕的蜘蛛模仿。“ _那之后_ 。”

 

“是这样的吗？”Tony问道，站在离他们一步之遥的地方，他的肩膀那僵硬的姿势，还有他把目光快速地在Peter和Steve之间交替的样子把他的紧张全暴露出来了。“哮喘病发？”

 

“看起来的确如此，”士兵回答道，尽管Peter又摇头了。

 

“这……这不是哮喘病，”他坚持道，因为他试图在喘息的间隙间说话，他的声音听起来十分勉强。“我再也……我再也没有生病过了。”

 

Steve知道，最起码这个是真的。他尽他所能地去了解这个队伍（不过情有可原的——他没有去打探Clint和Natasha的过去，他知道这两位特工都有着不愿与别人分享的过去），还有他们的神盾医疗档案他也是翻查过的。不过，和他翻阅过的其他资料一样，没什么特别细节的东西，大致也只有一些Fury认为他有必要知道的东西，像过敏啊，已知的可能会妨碍他们在特殊情况下正常工作的医疗问题，免疫状态这些的。

 

他所知道的就是Clint有严重的贝类过敏（不过弓箭手之后也有单独和他谈过这个问题）；Natasha只有一个正常工作的肾；Bruce的血是有毒的；Tony有次差点被他维持生命的那东西给毒死了；而Peter Parker则对神盾几乎所有记录在案的毒物，神经兴奋剂以及感染病都免疫。

 

但是鉴于这孩子的日常生活是和外星人打仗，所以完全有可能他接触了什么神盾局 _没有_ 记录在案的东西。

 

“估计你可能没有留着你的吸入器了吧？”Tony问道，他的注意力在少年身上，但不停地把手机从一只手放到另一只手上（Steve发现，只要技工发现自己处于任何一个无法立即解决的情况下就会紧张得这样做）。

 

Peter轻轻摇了下头，淡蓝色的嘴唇保持着张开的状态以便他大口喘气。在他们认识的八个月以来第一次，Steve从这个年轻人眼里看到了一丝恐惧，而他也只能把手滑到他的脖子处，安慰性地揉捏着。他仍清晰地记得那种气管在身体里慢慢紧缩的感觉；那种缓慢而冰冷的恐惧浸没你的感觉，病态地想象着这次病发会是你最后一次因为不能及时赶到医生那里。Steve知道医疗条件在那之后进步了不少；哮喘病发不会像以前那样延续长达数小时甚至数天，而且科学也发现了鉴定那些诱发哮喘的过敏原的方法。现在的孩子们再也不用担心会突然经历一场哮喘病发然后只能无助地指望它停下来了。但是他不认为这能减少真正病发时病人的恐惧感。

 

“Peter。”

 

士兵眨了眨眼，转头发现Bruce突然就出现在那里了，屈膝蹲在床边。科学家明显是刚刚才起来：他穿着睡衣，光着脚，头发七倒八歪地立着，眼镜还微微有点歪。但是，他却丝毫没有露出困倦之色，他认真地研究着Peter，一只手放在少年的胸上而另一只手轻扣着他的手腕，食指和中指在摸脉。

 

“怎么了？”Bruce用低稳的声音问道，轻轻瞥了Steve一眼。

 

“Jarvis发了一个P.S.M.I警报，”Tony在Bruce肩膀上方回答道。“然后我们就发现他是这样了。这孩子说他以前有过哮喘，就是在被蜘蛛咬之前。”

 

Bruce的眼睛再次抬起看向Peter的脸，皱起了眉头。“你有过哮喘？”

 

Peter又摇头了，试图回答结果被卡在了几个破碎的呼吸间。“不……我不……这不可能——”

 

“别说话了，”Bruce温柔地建议道。“现在就先专心好好呼吸，好吗？我们会很快把你给治好的。”他把他的手从少年的胸上放下来，然后快速地站了起来，看了看Steve又看了看Tony，神情十分严肃。“我们得把他送到医务室去。你能带他过去吗，Steve？”

 

点了点头，Steve站了起来，弯腰把一只手圈住少年的背，另一只手放到他膝下，轻轻地把他抱了起来。鉴于这孩子可能甚至比Natasha还要轻，他估计就算没有超人类的力量，抱起Peter也不会多费劲。

 

Peter张了张嘴，似乎想要抗议这个发展势头，但是想想看他根本没法喘上气来好好说话。Steve稍微换了一下他抱着Peter的姿势以让Peter感觉更舒服一点，然后给了他一个安慰的微笑，但就算是Steve也觉得这微笑太勉强了一点。快速跳动的心脏以及血管里奔涌的肾上腺素让他现在神经紧张，他很长一段时间都没有经历过这样的恐惧了。战场上他能保持冷静，在等待医疗救助时安抚伤员的情绪；但在这里，在他们的家中，在这个受伤的人只是个孩子而且Steve什么都 _做_ 不了的时候，他感到了深深的无能为力。

 

而那股恐惧感仍旧在那里，在他心底里，搅得他恶心得几乎要吐了，似乎在告诉他出事了，有大事要发生了；是某件他们还没有注意到的事。

 

说真的，这让他觉得 _十分害怕_ 。


	2. 拜托了，这只是喉咙痒而已

Clint放在木质床头柜上的手机开始震动不超过一秒，他的眼睛就啪地睁开，收回下意识去摸藏在床框下那把弓的手，他转而倾身去摸起自己的手机，用手肘把自己撑起来，眨了眨眼睛打起精神，驱除那浓浓的睡意。

“一切都好？”一个声音在他身后嘀咕道，柔和但清晰，仿佛说话的人不是刚被从沉睡中吵醒（Clint羡慕这项技能好久了，而且看起来他会这么一直羡慕下去）。被子里，一条温暖的手臂环上了他的腰。

年轻的男人一边咕哝着回答问题，一边在输入访问码。“收到了条消息。可能就是Tony和我说他设计了一个新箭头想让我看看吧。这货一在他工作室里就完全没有时间观念了。”

Phil嗤笑了一下，轻轻地在弓箭手的肩膀上印下一个吻，而Clint则快速地浏览着短信。

 

_紧急医疗事件。需要你准备一下昆式喷射机。小蜘蛛出事了。_

_-TS_

 

本来还在纠缠不放的困意一下便消失了，重读第二遍短信时，一股寒冷而强烈的恐惧感在他的胃底生根，让他一下便坐了起来，双腿踢开了温暖的被子。

“Clint？”Phil打了个激灵，那有异于平日的职业性语调里潜藏着一股危急感，整个房间一下被特工打开的床头灯给照亮了。“发生什么了？”

“紧急医疗事件。”抓起了离他最近的一条战斗裤，作为一个以前经常被打断睡眠的人，Clint穿衣服的速度十分快。“是Peter。”

Phil已经动起来了，从另一边的床头柜上抓起他自己的手机然后冲去衣柜穿上一件干净的衬衫和裤子。Clint在穿他左脚的靴子，所以正尴尬地用一只脚跳上跳下，然后大声咒骂着因为他找不到另一只靴子了（其实吧，他们俩昨晚从书房开始脱了一路的衣服，所以那只靴子完全有可能弹到什么很奇怪的地方去了）。

“Jarvis，”他喊道，一瘸一拐地走到走廊上。“把灯开到最大，我要找到我那只该死的鞋子。”

“Barton特工，请问您需要我来协助您吗？”AI提出帮助，同时用突然大开的顶灯把Clint给闪了个半瞎。

“不用了，我没问题。”他把那只靴子从门口给抓到了客厅里（其实他们俩都不怎么呆在这个客厅里。小队的公共客厅就在两层楼之上，那里可有趣多了）。“你知道Peter怎么了吗？Stark只说是‘紧急医疗事件’。他受伤了？”

“Parker少爷正经历一场突发性呼吸窘迫，”电脑在这位弓箭手快速把自己的脚塞进靴子里并急匆匆地随便打着鞋带时为他做基本的背景介绍。“Banner博士还没有确定引起这个情况的原因，但我相信他和Stark先生都在试图控制症状。可惜的是，看来他们的尝试遇到了困难。”

低声咒骂着，Clint跑回卧室拿他的弓和手机。他发现Phil已经穿好了（好吧也不出奇，如果这男人想的话他可以是快速换衣指南的明星），看起来十分镇定，不急不徐地将套好的武器滑进剪裁得体的西装外套内袋里，同时还在通过他的神盾标配耳机和总部的某人通话。

“我们一上飞机就会告诉你我们的预计到达时间，”他迅速且冷静地说道。“让医疗队在停机坪等着，我们一降落……不，我还没有机会评估具体情况。先原地等候进一步指示。”

他用食指和中指指尖轻敲耳机两次，切断了通话，然后转向Clint。

“Steve和我简单说明了情况，”他把手机屏幕亮给弓箭手看，上面有一封显然是才收到的短信，“看来Parker情况很不好。神盾的航母离我们的位置只有40英里（约64千米），它现在正向我们这边飞过来打算和我们中途见；坐上昆式喷射机，我们应该能在10分钟之内和航母会合。”

Clint点了一下头，把那种反胃纠结的感觉咽了下去，将弓套挂在肩上然后紧跟着他的爱人大步从卧室走到走廊上。

“她在五分钟之内就可以起飞了。”

“你用电梯，”Phil在他们一起往侧走廊走的时候命令道。“我走楼梯，往下六楼就是医务室，喷射机准备好了告诉我一下，我们会带上他去你那里。”

“是的，长官。”Clint跑开了。

OoOoO

Peter无力地眨了眨眼睛看了一下他的周围，发现他很难把注意力放在紧得发疼的胸口以外的任何地方。迟钝的大脑花了几秒钟才跟上了其他感官，但当他的大脑跟上之后，又发现他得控制住自己不发出任何呻吟（主要因为如果不这样忍住呻吟，他本来就没吸进去多少的空气又要被呼出去，而他现在都已经因为缺氧在晕乎乎的了，真是多亏帮倒忙啊）。

他在医务室里。再一次的。

尽管这绝对不是在加入复仇者联盟之后，第一次落到这种地步，但他还是不喜欢这样的感觉。他在孩童时期无数的住院治疗经历让他碰上医疗相关场景就心惊肉跳，而这种对于医院的忧虑感在他拥有了他的超人类能力之后变得更严重了。只要验一管血，全世界都会知道蜘蛛侠的真正身份（这可是他一直操碎了心在保守的秘密——尽管在加入队伍之后花了很大功夫来说服Fury局长也一起来保守这个秘密）。不是说他对于他的真正身份感到羞耻，或者说他很怕变成名人——绝对不是啊，谁不想成为一个有着无数粉丝的超级英雄啊？——但他仅仅不能冒这个险。他必须要保护那些他在乎的人。复仇者联盟有许多十分强劲的敌人；那些敌人不会放弃攻击他们的弱点（Gwen的绑架就绝对是一个有力且可怕的证据）。他不能把她置于危险的境地。还有May姨还因为她最近的心脏手术而在住院治疗；她需要休息，而不是被一群记者追着问什么‘真正的蜘蛛侠’之类的问题。他不能以蜘蛛侠，一个出色的超级英雄的身份来保护他们。但他 _能_ 作为无聊的Peter Parker，一个高中毕业生以及Stark工业科技部第四部门的暑期实习生来保护他们。

虽然Peter和小蜘蛛是两种完全不同的人而且在过着两种不同的日子，但他们同样都讨厌医院。

关于他的忧虑，还有很大一部分原因是因为他能部分抵消大多数缓解疼痛用的阿片类物质，兴奋剂以及麻醉剂（如果他需要做手术那真的只好上帝保佑了），而且他也不是很中意那种在被局部麻醉之后，缝针不到十分钟就麻醉失效的场景。他也很讨厌神盾医务室（同样的，仅仅因为它 _感觉_ 像是医院），但最起码这里的医生知道他们在和什么打交道。这也不是他们第一次处理一个超级人类了。

如果Peter在这件事上有任何发言权，他绝对不会选择到这里来。但说实话，他根本就不记得他是怎么来到这个医务室的。他在卧室里觉得头晕然后Steve把他抱起来了，他也只记得这么多了——他头晕的想要闭眼休息一下——然后他就完全没有印象了。

天啊，他是晕过去了，对吧？这整个情况已经够丢人了，他完全没必要再加上丢人地在美国队长的臂弯里晕过去这条啊。

他还是觉得胸口紧得慌，隐形的金属条在紧紧地钳着他的肺，但最起码有点改善了。足够了，最起码他视野边缘没有那些小黑点在乱晃了。他认为那是个好现象。

他听到一阵奇怪的，像是静电一样的嘶嘶声，他转过一点头试图搞清楚这声音从哪来的。这时他感觉扯到了什么东西，还有一种不舒服的压力在抵着他的脸，他举起一只笨拙且不协调的手试图把这种东西赶走。

“Peter？”一个声音从他左边某处传来，一阵沙沙的动静后一只温暖的大手握住了他举起的手，把它放了下来。“嗨哥们。你醒了？”

Peter眨了眨眼让模糊的视野清晰起来，然后转向了声音的来源，看到了Steve那焦虑的表情；“担心”这俩字很清楚地写在队长夹紧的眉毛间和绷紧的眼角里。

“我没事，”他试着让队长放心，但他的发音因为有面罩的缘故几乎让人听不清，而且用力发出的嘶哑气音还被夹杂在喘息声里。。

Bruce从右边的某个地方出现，在他把冰凉的听诊器头伸进Peter的T恤下面，抵在他胸时，他微微皱了一下眉头。

“我真希望我能相信你的医疗诊断，”他低声说道，而且听起来似乎在真挚地对事实道歉，“但不幸的是你的身体告诉我另一回事。我已经对你用了了8L的氧气机以及双倍的沙丁胺醇，但你的指数还是在90出头。”

嗯，最起码这解释了这面具是怎么回事，还有为什么他的胸部不像原先那么紧了。那个水蒸气而发出尖锐且持续的 _嘘声_ 真的是烦死人，但是鉴于他终于能重新 _呼吸_ 了（额……勉强算是吧），他也不打算抱怨什么。他还记得小时候在急救病房里被戴上沙丁胺醇喷雾器的经历（在冬季更频繁），但那个时候的他还没有真的意识到这玩意是多他妈 _吵人_ 。又或者这只是他的超级听力在作祟。

“能把那段用英语说遍不？”Tony问道，手拿着Starkphone出现在床尾。他抬眼看看Peter再看看Bruce，但大拇指仍在快速地敲击着手机屏幕。“不知道你们什么感觉，我听那段话像是听法语一样。”

“他现在需要相当高的给气量，”Bruce翻译道，视线迅速闪向Peter头上的监视屏幕，观察着他的生命体征。少年拼命忍住转头自己去看上一眼的冲动，主要是他真的完全没力气这么做。“然后喷雾器的作用类似支气管扩张器，所以它应该要能减少他气管里的肿胀——如果它 _的确在_ 肿胀的话；我们目前还不能确定。但他的氧气饱和度勉强在边界线上。他对这些标准急救措施的反应没有像我期待的那样好。”

Peter闭上了他的眼睛，试着把这些医学术语给屏蔽掉。不是说他不希望Bruce告诉他这些，但是目前的情况已经够让他紧张不安的了。他更乐意试着假装这一切都没有发生。

“我们得准备昆式喷射机，”他听到Bruce对Tony小声说道，因为有喷雾器的嘶嘶声还有Peter自己的喘息声，他们的对话几乎很难听清。“我不是个呼吸科医生，Tony——妈的我严格来说都算不上是个 _医生_ ——而我在这里也只能为他做到这些了。他需要一个侵入性的治疗——最起码要能进行静脉输液，还有注入式沙丁胺醇，而这些我们这边通通没有。根据他现在的状况来说，事情可能会变得非常糟糕，而且会很快。我们需要把他带去神盾医疗中心。”

“我也这么想，”Tony用低沉且严肃的声音回答道，Peter再把眼睛睁开看向他们的方向。他们挤在房间边缘的地方，低着头，八成以为喷雾器的声音能压过他们的对话声，或者忘记了Peter有超人的听力——也许两者兼备。“Phil已经下来了，Clint也在我们说话的空档去准备喷射机了。他说我们在五分钟之内就能走了。”

“不要。”

为了说出这俩字Peter费了番功夫，因为他的胸部又开始感觉紧压了，但这是自从这整件荒唐事开始以来他能说出的最清楚的句子了。三个脑袋都转过来看着他，Bruce转身穿过房间朝他走来，眉间的皱纹因为疑问而加深。

“Peter？”“不……不要去神盾医疗中心，”他认真地说道，声音很紧但是十分肯定。“我不……我 _很好_ 。”

“你很好个鬼，”Tony嘲笑着说道，靠在边上一个衣柜上然后双臂交叉在胸前看着Peter。“如果Jarvis没有跟我们偷偷打你的小报告，现在你完全可能——”

“Tony，”Steve打断他，声音低沉而坚定，和马上搭在少年肩膀上那温暖而温柔的手形成鲜明对比。“Peter，”他继续说道，他的声音很柔软，而少年本能地看向了他的方向（因为他大脑中仍有小小的一个部分在看到Steve之后会处于‘ _妈惹，美国队长现在和我在一个房间啊_ ’的状态，尽管他们都已经在一起生活超过半年了）。

“Peter，你病了，”年长的男人轻声试图说服他，他的大手在少年的肩膀上友好地轻捏着。“我知道你更乐意在其他许多地方，但你现在需要医疗照护，而神盾的医生是你最好的选择。好吗？”

Peter想抗议说他 _没有_ 生病，那 _不是_ 哮喘病——他想闭上眼睛然后把自己从这天知道什么情况的噩梦中摇醒——但他知道否认是没用的。不管他现在经历的是什么，这是他所经受过的最像哮喘病的“非哮喘病发”，还有无数恐慌症发作也会出现类似的感觉。但目前没有任何事情能引起这个，没有突然的大改变或情绪失控可能会导致这次的呼吸困难，而且即使有，也不会让他的氧气饱和度跌到90出头。如果是其他什么原因，他们不会像现在这样给他充上超过他需要的氧气量。明显这次的问题是生理上的（操他妈的肺，他绝不会自愿忍受这个），而且无论他多想，他的身体死活不自愈。

他的头又开始晕了，所以他让自己重新摔进身后的枕头上。他真正想做的是躺下然后睡觉，但是有人把床头调整起来了，然后把枕头堆在他身后让他保持几乎九十度角坐着，而且尽管他脑海中遥远的一部分在提醒他这是为他好——这样坐起来会减少他隔膜的紧缩感，有助于他的呼吸——他还是不喜欢这样。

“Peter？”哦，好吧。他们还在等他的答复。再强行把眼睛睁开，他对上了Steve焦虑的眼神。“好吧。我会去。”Steve用一种安静，支持的眼神鼓励着他。“好样的。”

“也不是说你在这事上真的有什么决定权，”Tony一如既往用大声且厌烦的语气评论道。“我可是有很严格的家规的，Parker，而在我的地盘被呼吸系统疾病给纠缠是严重违反了家规的。我真的不愿意开除你。否则太多文书工作要做了。”

“Tony，”Steve又说道，语气十分不认同（或者说带着怜爱的无奈，Peter也不确定——还有，说真的，这俩家伙啥时候才能跳过这堆莫名其妙的斗嘴，直截了当去约会啊，真的是越来越搞笑了；Peter当初高中毕业的时候，还想着能永远远离这类磨磨唧唧的“爱你在心口难开”，显然当初的他太天真了）。

说实话Peter从来没有像现在这样感激亿万富翁这种漫不经心的态度。他很高兴这只队伍足够重视他，为他感到担心，真的，但那些担心的语气和苦恼的眼神只是加重了他自己的焦虑。Tony看起来也发现了这点，因为这漫不经心的态度在Steve责备的语气下丝毫也没有减少。他坐在了少年的床尾，一只手在手机上滚动些什么。但他也把那只空闲的手放在了Peter的右膝上，传来一股令人感到安慰的温暖和压力，而且不知怎么的，这比一堆忧心忡忡的皱眉更让人感到他的担心。

“Parker先生，如果你需要一个借口来放几天假，”从房间的另一边传来一个新的声音，“我想我们还是能有其他不那么夸张的方式来请病假的。”

听到这些，尽管他的胸部感觉越来越紧，Peter的嘴唇仍微微上扬，为这话笑了一笑，他转了一点点头（在面罩和氧气连接管允许的范围内），这样他就可以看到探员的靠近。

“抱歉，先生，”他喘息着说道，甚至还勉强做了一个马虎的敬礼，尽管 _妈的_ ，这消耗了他绝大部分力气。“我会……记着的。”

“最好如此。”

Phil站在床边，回了一个微笑，还有一道仿佛可抵千言万语的目光，尽管他细致专注的凝视让Peter觉得他有可能变成下一个任务目标。

“Clint随时都会把昆式喷射机准备好，”他说道，而Peter很感激探员是直接对着他，而不是和其余的队员讲话——Fury有这个十分令人恼火的习惯，在有那些这位局长看来是‘负责’这个年轻的超级英雄的人在场时，他总是和他们谈论 _关于_ 他的事，而不是直接 _对_ 着他讲。“大家都准备好动身了？”

“是不是有一个医疗队在等着？”Bruce问道。

探员点了点头，目光从少年身上转到博士身上。“我已经把你们告诉我的都给他们了，但我肯定他们会想要了解一些更详细的情况。”

Bruce点了点头，把他那在鼻梁上的眼镜推了上去。“登机后我会在电话里给他们做简报。”他扫视了一下Peter，然后又看向了年长的男人。“他们需要启动隔离检疫程序吗？”

Peter的下一个喘息被呛住了，这引起了一阵短暂却十分疼痛的咳嗽。他一喘上气，便把充满疑问的目光转向了他们。

“隔离检疫？”他粗声粗气地说道，稍微把面罩抬起了一些然后十分感激地喝了一小口Steve递过来的水。

Phil的表情一如既往的平静，但他的目光中有那么一丝温柔的理解。“不用担心，”他回答道。“只是一个标准流程而已。直到我们找到你发病的原因，我们不能排除你感染了某个外星访客的病毒或细菌的可能性。”

“而现在，我不是说就是这样，”他在Peter能喘息着抗议之前，抬起一只手来安抚他，补充道。“这种事在我的职业生涯中只发生过几次。但是神盾局不能冒险，不能冒这种险。任何潜在的接触都必须严格筛查以防止交叉传染将事态扩展到全球性。”

“等等，”Tony的眼睛终于离开了他的手机，他的双眉因疑惑而弯曲了起来，“那是不是意味着我们都得被隔离？”

“恐怕如此。”

“操蛋的。”亿万富翁把双臂交叉在胸前，明显是做好了吵架的准备。“我觉得身体好得很。”

“或者这感觉只是暂时的，现在病菌还在潜伏期，”Coulson理智地说道，他的声音含着一种‘ _你他妈别和我闹，_ _Stark_ ’的语气，Peter在过去的八个月里可听得够多的了。

“这只是一个预防措施，”Bruce接话道，然后安抚性地拍了拍在撇嘴的Tony的后背。“我们需要让其他人知道。你怎么不去把Natasha喊起来？”

“为什么不是 _你_ 去把Natasha喊起来？”Tony闹脾气地顶了回去。

Phil举起了一只手以遏制任何潜在的争吵。“ _我会_ 去把Natasha喊起来。Thor是还在外面吗？还是这是一个‘睡觉夜’？”

“他周一睡过了，”Bruce指出这点，在微调氧气供应时眼睛仍盯着上面的监视器。“所以说他可能接下来五天左右都不用睡了。我想他提到过黄石公园什么的。”

“他不会又要去挑战火山了吧？”Phil用一副听天由命的语气问道，而听到这，Peter的好奇心被挑起来了。这明显是这位阿斯加德王子还没和他分享的一个故事。

“不，他保证过了的，”Bruce向他保证道，然后又补充道（十分糟糕地模仿了Thor的正式语气），“以一颗诚挚的心。”

“很好。”Phil开始向门走去。“我们得在昆式喷射机上给Thor打个电话，他得过来测试。”

Tony挑起一根眉毛。“阿斯加德人会生病么？”“希望不会，”Phil回头看着他们。“我在三分钟之内会和你们在楼顶会合。”

“才不呢。如果我得被困在一个隔离泡泡里天知道多久，我得需要一些科技产品，”Tony宣布道，从Peter床尾滑下然后快速走到门边。“很快回来。”

几秒钟之后，他的头和肩膀又出现在敞开的门边。“你，”他用一只手指指着Peter，期待地挑了挑眉毛，“保持呼吸。我说的那些文书工作可是认真的——说真的，超级麻烦。不可以因为我转身过去你就打破规矩，Jarvis可是到处都有眼睛看着的而且——”

“Tony，”Steve用带着笑意的声音打断了他。“去拿你东西去。”

工程师这次倒是很善解人意地停了下来，但是用他的食指和中指指了指自己的眼睛然后再指了指Peter，一副‘我在看着你’的表情，但这让少年脸上挂上了一丝情不自禁的微笑。明显认为那就是个胜利，年长的男人笑了笑然后离开了，身后只留下了喷雾器的嘶嘶声。

不一会微笑便又从少年脸上消失了，Peter开始玩他的氧气管了，这是他一直改不掉的紧张时的习惯（如果不是耳机或其他什么线，一般都会是他套头衫的袖子）。这帮助他减少那种在冒泡泡的紧张感。说实话，他还在想着这一切怎么突然就变糟得那么快。短短几分钟之内，他就从还只是有一些呼吸问题变成了一个隔离病人。更糟糕的是，他还把整个队伍都拉下水了，而这仅仅是因为他们和他呆在了一起。

“我们应该明天就能从那里离开了，对吧？”过了会，他问道，试图朝着积极乐观的方向看。“如果它自己就好了？”

Bruce在看向Peter前和Steve短短地对视了一下，他眼中有一丝同情。“即使症状消失了，医生还是需要做些测试来找出问题所在。”

Peter并不喜欢半打神盾医生在他身上做‘测试’的景象。他做了几个深且带着喘的呼吸，皱起眉然后回答道；“但如果我感觉很好而且……而且测试也没问题，那我就能走了，对吧？”

“他们可能还会留你下来观察，”Bruce柔声地解释道。“以防症状复发。”

“但是……”

“我想可以很肯定地说你得要在医疗中心呆几天了，孩子，”Steve说道，而他的话语中还有更加正式的意味，一种指挥官的自信语调，这意味着他现在是作为美国队长——同时也是团队的领导者——在说话。他在Peter的肩膀上安慰地拍了拍。“最起码得等到医生们搞清楚到底是什么导致这个的发生，还有以后怎么防止它再次发生。”

Peter觉得有一股令人疲倦的顺从感把他给淹没了，他挫败地点了点头。 _几天_ 。操。他会疯掉的。他没法放松，没法在航母的医疗中心放松，那里一切都那么干净，高科技，而且看起来十分， _十分_ 医院。他也不是个胆小鬼什么的，总的来说不是（他曾经把网喷在枪伤上然后继续干活，他一点也不软弱怕事），但如果有谁不说一句然后就拿着个注射针靠近他，那他不能保证自己会做出什么事来。拳头可不长眼。

这种忧虑的情绪肯定是写在他脸上了，因为一会后Steve的表情在理解和同情中变柔和了，在他肩膀上的手滑到Peter的后颈上轻轻地捏挤着，那种感觉十分熟悉并令人感到安慰并十分，十分 _Steve_ 。

“我们不会把你一个人抛在那里的，”他用一种低沉而真挚的低语保证道。“就算他们解除了我们的隔离，我也不会离开你，直到你也可以离开。”

Peter本想抗议；本想坚持说他自己一人会没关系的，他不是一个需要保姆的小孩子，不过是因为Peter的肺突然决定要把自己搞出点毛病来，Steve就这么被困在医疗中心，这对Steve来说并不公平。但说实话，这个保证让他放下心了（因为说真的，如果让他一个人在医疗中心呆上天知道多少天，他绝对会疯掉的，不开玩笑），他所能做的也就是朝着年长的男人的方向，尽力给出一个疲惫而感激的微笑。

“要不要我从你房间拿点什么东西？”Steve问道，他往边上移了半步，这样Bruce就能把氧气管从墙上的端口拔下然后插入便携式的氧气罐里。“我不知道你，但是如果是我被困在病床上，身边如果能有些我自己的衣服和东西我会觉得更好一些。”

Peter快速想了想他房间里有没有什么东西是他不会想让这个全美最棒的偶像和他自己的个人榜样看到的，但是没有什么立即出现在他脑海里。“如果不……不麻烦你的话？”

Steve给他的后颈一个离别的捏挤，然后温暖地微笑着。“当然不会。我很快回来。”

Bruce等队长一走便站在他留下的空位上，一边把便携式的皮带挂在自己肩膀上，一边看着头顶的监控器。看起来对于他看到的很满意，他又看向了Peter，脸上的微笑看起来没那么勉强了。

“觉得好些了吗？”

“一点点，”Peter回答道，而这次他是在实话实说。喷雾器的确减轻了他胸部的紧迫感，现在他可以稍微呼吸得深一点了，尽管要吸进填满肺部的空气还是有些困难，而且他仍旧能感觉到每次呼气结束的时候胸部底端发出的破裂声，那是梗在里面的黏痰。“就是很烦。”

“烦？”Bruce重复道，疑惑地抬起了眉毛。

“这个，”Peter解释道，勉强朝自己稍微比划了一下；好吧，对，也许这不是真正他想的那么不言自明。更别说光是挥挥他的胳膊便耗尽了大量的体能，上帝啊，他平时是怎么能做这些动作的？真累人。“这整个哮喘这件事。我以为我已经好了。”

Bruce的眼睛里充满了理解，他点了点头，什么东西开始‘滴滴’叫了，他的眼睛又看向了监控器。“因为那一咬？”

Peter哼哼着赞同了，试着咽下去他喉咙深处的那种痒痒感。但这感觉太强烈了以至于他食道那敏感的肌肉无法忽视它，不一会他就开始咳嗽，肌肉痉挛让他向前弓起，热浪涌到他脸上。上帝啊，他真讨厌咳嗽。这让他耳鸣（又或者是因为他上面的监控器在响）而且他的眼睛充水，模糊了他的视线。每咳一下，一股强烈的疼痛感就在他胸正中间灼烧，他把手放在那个地方，他的胸骨正上方，用力压着，希望这样的压力能减少一些疼痛。

这阵咳嗽比以前的持续的都要长（或许只是因为他胸腔的疼痛让他有这种错觉），到他终于能喘上气而不再立即咳嗽的时候，那些小银点又回到了他的视线中，而他的手指也开始发痒了。他向后靠到身后那堆枕头上，疲惫地合上眼睛，他感到天旋地转，而他还在努力试图恢复他的呼吸。他的喘息声又变大了，更加清晰，而他肺上那个隐形的皮带又系紧了一节。

“他还好吗？”Tony问道，明显在Peter忙着把半个肺给咳掉的时候回来了（这是Peter猜的，因为他根本没听到Tony进来）。

“我们得走了，”Bruce回答道，他声音里的担心把Peter胃里那些不安定的感觉又激起来了。“Steve呢？”

“这儿，”第三个声音说道，Peter则把他的眼睛微微打开了一点因为这，太他妈快了。

队长肯定是冲刺上了楼梯而不是等电梯。否则的话他就是根本没去拿东西。但并非如此，Peter那放在卧室桌下的旧帆布背包正挂在一个肌肉发达的肩膀上。

“你们先走，”Bruce指挥道，把便携式氧气罐子递给Tony，然后小跑到医务室的一个储存间。“我得带上点东西，我马上就来。”

这次Steve把他从床上抱起来的时候，Peter都没有试图抗议一下，一只手仍按摩着他的胸骨，在那的火辣辣地烧灼感只是稍微平静下来了一点。说实话，他已经有点开始崩溃了。哮喘病发和因咳嗽引起的喘息是一回事，但是胸腔感染是另一回事了。而一般沙丁胺醇疗法到现在应该差不多好了（或者最起码能减轻一点症状）。他胸腔的疼痛像是他从未经历过的，包括十年前那次，他在圣诞节患上肺炎，被迫在纪念医院的儿童病房度过一整个假期。他 _知道_ 胸腔感染是什么感觉。

而它们都不及这次的一半疼。


	3. 耐心是美德，病人是梦魔

“13个小时啊Coulson。我就他妈走了13个小时，你就非得给我搞来一个9级警报不可？还他妈在凌晨4点？”

“这是标准流程，sir，”Phil温和地回复道，然后缓缓抿了一口咖啡；看起来不止在细细品尝手中饮品的滋味，而且还很享受被荧幕对面那只独眼怒气中中的锐利目光笼罩。

Fury狠狠地叹了一口气，捏了捏他的鼻梁。“现在什么情况？”

Phil放下他的塑料杯然后把手指交握。“我和复仇者联盟的所有七名成员目前都在隔离检疫状态下，在等进一步的通知。”

“妈蛋。”局长望了一会天，生无可恋地长叹一口气，也许是在等什么奇迹降临，然后嘴里嘟囔着什么，听起来十分像‘ _操蛋的人生_ ’。他用他食指和中指的指肚按摩着他的太阳穴，重新把目光放回视频上。“Stark这次又干什么了。”

“有趣的是，这次不是Stark的问题。”

“哼。看来这世上真的有奇迹这回事，”Fury慢吞吞地说道。“所以这次是哪个人犯事了？”

“是Parker，sir。他病了。”

这句话让Fury做出了一个十分细微的‘不可置信眉’。“告诉我‘病’是什么意思，探员。”

“医生们目前还没有正式诊断出结果，”Phil告诉他，然后伸手去拿自己的触屏板。“我们在几小时前才到这的。但是目前初步评估结果看起来并不好。”他滑过一排长长的医学术语。“呼吸窘迫，心动过速，发热，胸腔和气管压缩，高血压……还有很多。不用说，现在情况很糟糕。”

Fury的眉头皱得更深了，眉间已经有暗色的深槽。“有迹象表明污染源是什么吗？”

“目前没有。”把平板放一边，Phil再次交叉他的十指。“他们现在在我们身上做全套的测试，但是Peter是我们之中目前唯一身体出现症状的人。但愿验血能检测出些什么。我们现在甚至都不能确定有污染源的存在；目前来说，所有的隔离检疫措施都只不过是预防措施。”

神盾局长低哼了一声表示明白，当什么东西开始滴滴作响时他把视线从屏幕上移开了。他移身出了换面一会，在一道重击声后，噪音便消失了。

“你怎么处理这个隔离检疫程序？”他轻快地问道，回到了他的座位然后甩了甩拳头。

“我们已经把航母上的医疗中心隔离开了，”Phil回答道，点了点桌上的触碰控制把3D解说图发到Fury的屏幕上。“内部通风，对所有有潜在接触风险的人实行3级隔离检疫。还把所有无关人员都隔离出这片区域了。”

“但愿没人最近会中枪，”Fury嘲讽地评论道。“看起来医疗中心可能会有段时间不能接任务了。”

Phil又抿了一口他的咖啡。“我们已经告诉了总部的医疗队。他们会准备接收在接下来至少四十八小时之内所有的紧急医疗事件。”

Fury点了点头，他的眉头稍稍舒展了一点。“听起来你已经把一切都掌控好了，Coulson探员。目前的情况需要我亲自到场控制，还是我可以信任你能保护好这架飞船，让它到早上还是保持天杀的完整一块？”

“局长，现在 _已经_ 是早上了。”

“自作聪明，”Fury抱怨道，但没有他往常的那种恶狠狠的感觉。疲惫地抹了一下脸，他从他的指缝间看着这个比他年轻些的男人。“如果Parker的情况严重恶化你会告诉我吧？”

Phil轻快地点了一下头。“当然。”

“很好。如果没有先得到你的消息，我会在五小时之内给你再打一个电话——天杀的我得先睡会觉。”他的表情变得有些出神。“有人联系了Hill探员吗？”

“我想我该把这份独特的乐趣留给您，局长。”Fury的目光变得十分冰冷。“真感激啊。”

“睡个好觉。”愉悦地笑了笑，Phil挂断了通讯。他在椅子上向后坐了坐然后重新拿起他的咖啡，不慌不忙地喝完杯子里的咖啡，然后干净利落地扔进房间另一头墙边的垃圾桶里。

眼睛抬都不抬，他打了个响指然后指了指他椅子边上方的某处。“下来，Barton。”

一阵沙沙声，轻轻的“ _铿锵_ ”一声，然后Clint安静地从天花板上跳了下来，咧嘴笑着。“我爱你和局长讨论工作时呛他的样子。太他妈性感了。”

“很高兴你满意。”Phil拿起他的触碰板调出航母上各个职员最近的报告。“关于在通风管里爬来爬去我是怎么和你说的？”

“额，技术上来说，我只是待在那 _底下_ 的一个小空间里——”在Phil慢慢的斜睨中，Clint明智地改口然后换上一副十分虚伪的后悔莫及的表情。“抱歉，sir。”

“嗯，”Phil点着屏幕，淡淡地说，“你很抱歉，是嘛？”Clint大大咧咧地坐在他前面桌子的边缘。“ _十分_ 。”

Phil的嘴唇又抽动了一下，然后他抬着眉毛把目光从报告上抬起。年轻的探员把他那脸虚假的愧疚表情维持得再久了一点，然后电光火石间，他得意洋洋地双手轻轻抓住Phil的领口，靠上前去从他的伴侣那里偷走一个不带欲望的吻。

高级探员对此的回应仅仅是抬起了另一边的眉毛，然后在他们的嘴唇分开的时候清了清喉咙。

“你目前的行为违反了职业行为的准则，”他小声喃喃道，他们离得太近了，以至于这些话只是喷到Clint嘴唇上的一道暖流。“要不要好好解释一下？”

弓箭手只是耸了一下单边肩膀。“sir，你的领带歪了。”他的手指从轻握着的领子上滑下，轻松老练地拉直了黑丝领带。“只是确保你的仪容符合衣着规范标准。”

“你可真周到。”“嗯。”“我可不知道调整衣着需要嘴对嘴的接触。”Clint的微笑十分随意且无辜。“我只是被绊倒了。”

Phil的眉毛又爬高了一些，但在他把年轻男子轻轻往外推的时候，嘴角又稍微弯了一下。“我想你能出现在这里意味着你已经给医生检查完了？”他用眼神把Clint定在那里。“还是说通风管口是你伟大逃脱的步骤之一？”

弓箭手举起双手以避免更多的指控。“哦，得了吧，那才发生了 _一次_ ，”他抱怨道。“而且那次我也没走很远。”

“你的腿当时可是被打了石膏，Clint，”高级探员提醒道，语气中带着毫不掩饰的反对（因为尽管这是许多年前发生的事情了，但Phil近期可不愿再次重温）。

“好吧，好吧，行了，我懂，”Clint投降道，把他的双脚像要包围似地各自搭到自己爱人的座椅扶手上，手臂靠着大腿，两手悬在膝间。“那算不上我最光荣的时刻。”

Phil赞同地哼哼，把一只手放在年轻探员的脚踝上，一边在他的平板上浏览着一条来自Sitwell的信息，一边用大拇指在Clint突出的踝骨上绕着圈圈。“医生说什么了吗？有什么问题吗？”

“没问题，好得很。”Clin装模作样的像是想从颠倒的屏幕上偷读内容，Phil则用那平板轻轻拍了一下他的胫骨。弓箭手笑着往后靠了回去，双手拖在背后懒懒的摊在桌子上。“Tasha和Bruce也都很好。我走的时候Steve和Tony才刚被叫出他们的隔离室，但我不觉得医生们能找到什么问题；从Tony的大嗓门听起来，他的肺工作得好得很。”

Phil在听到Clint的话中的隐喻后停了下来，抬起一根眉毛看向他的爱人。他们没人会乐于被困在医疗中心里，但Stark有格外无理取闹的不良记录。天知道有多少医疗人员在他们第一次难忘的经历后点名拒绝和钢铁侠共事，以至于他得把他们重新分配到其他的神盾机构。

“我需要过去做损害控管吗？”

Clint用一个简单的微笑解决了这个问题。“不用了，Steve可以当超级保姆，他顶了你的活。”

“天佑美国，”Phil吟咏道，只为听到Clint那一声惊讶的大笑。

他的平板的角落里跳出了一条新警报，他打开它，看到头两个句子全是大写字母组成的而且还有无数个感叹号，他长叹了一口气。Maria在生气的时候一点也不难以捉摸。

“我得回去干活了，”他说道，有些颓废的，再拍了拍Clint的胫骨，让弓箭手把脚移开，然后从桌上下来。“帮我个忙，如果你见到Natasha就让她过来。她和Hill探员的关系更好一些；我会请她去做简报。”

“好嘞。”Clint快速倾身向前，在轻快地晃荡出这个临时办公室之前在Phil的脸颊上留下一个轻吻。“代我向Maria问好！”

Phil皱眉盯了一会平板电脑，然后又厌烦地叹了一口气，然后把自己的椅子往前滑了一下，点了一下桌面上的触摸屏，把中央控制中心的隔离程序警告调出来。在他打开页面的时候已经有七条新消息在等着他了，而他厌恶地看着那个闪烁的标志，一个手肘撑着桌边，用手撑着自己的脑袋。

他需要更多的咖啡。

OoOoO

什么标准隔离程序，实际上根本没有Peter想象的一半刺激。

是啦，他曾经想象一个巨大的充气管道然后人们穿着太空服到处走来走去（怎么着了？他小时候就是个超级 _E.T._ 粉丝），因此他带着极高的期待到达神盾医疗中心。当看到神盾版的生化防护服实际上十分低调（自己想象吧）时，他不禁有点失望；防护服是海军式的，剪裁合身的连身裤，带着一个透明的套头泡泡，单向的通气设备挂在他们肩上和泡泡连接起来，像一个小小银色背包。

从那之后一切都有些模糊。Bruce为了这趟从大厦到航母的短途航班，把他连上了一个便携式的监控器，这一路这个监控器都叫个不停——主要是因为Peter一直都在咳嗽——他已经头晕眼花到分不清哪是上哪是下了。他记得被抬出昆式喷射机，被一堆医疗人员给围起来，被移到某个比较平坦的东西上（他还小小庆祝了一下他终于能试着睡一下了）然后被快速抬进室内。

无论如何，紧随而来的一大堆问题还有到处乱探的器具还有 _针头（_ 他并不是有意要攻击那个医生的，这只是一种自我保护的本能行为——还有要他来说，那家伙应该要多提醒他一下，而不是只是说“ _好了，会有点痛哦_ ”），让他小睡一会的可能性瞬间降低为零。

说真的，如果再来一个带着针筒的人，他就要发飙了。

他理解医生需要做测试；他仍旧有可能在不知不觉中成为了某种能够毁灭全人类的致命病菌的宿主（而且他十分确定这是过去两年内六部低成本科幻片的主题）。但你真的不能怪他脾气暴躁。自从他们落地之后已经过了 _好几个小时_ 了，而从那时候开始他就开始在和无数的针头打交道，又刺又戳的，他确定自己身上都有淤青了，各种角度地照X片，一次就是大半个小时的（而且说真的，如果那个放射科医师再让他‘ _就往左移一点点_ ’，他就要喷他一脸蜘蛛丝），而且那些取样用的棉花棒是真真擦遍了他每一寸肌肤。

 _每。一。寸。操。蛋。的。肌。肤。_ 看到了吧，就这里， _这_ 就是他为什么如此厌恶医院。他的胳肢窝可他妈一点问题都 _没有_ ，真谢谢了。

最起码他又能呼吸了。而且说句公道话，医师们在设好静脉管开始沙丁胺醇的输送方面十分有效率。他一开始对于插着一套管子这个主意十分抗拒（注射是一回事，但是想到有塑料管在他的皮肤下呆很长一段时间，这让他感觉想吐），而他的表情肯定显示出了这种担心，因为当医师们把无菌托盘放到床边时，Steve坐在他旁边的床垫上，把一只手放到他肩膀上安慰他。

Tony，相反地，则用他的Starkpad拍了一下他的脑袋然后清了清喉咙。

_“突击考试，爱因斯坦。”_

Peter给了他一个不可置信的眼神，或最起码从那个感觉像是霸占了他80%的面部的氧气罩下做出这样一个表情。 _“啥，你认真的？现在？”_

 _“当然，现在。跟上节奏，_ _Parker_ _，不能因为你的肺要休息就松懈下来。”_ Tony把Starkpad翻过来把屏幕亮给他看。 _“这是什么？”_

少年眯起眼看着它，头顶上方的大灯已经让他头疼了。 _“额……一个振金原子？”_

 _“嗯哼，”_ Tony用拇指划了一下然后屏幕就变了，展现了一个机械的基本设计蓝图。 _“这个呢？”_

Peter疑惑地微微皱起眉头。 _“我的蛛网喷射器。等等，为啥——”“那这个呢？”_

 _“额……”_ Peter喘了几口气，在屏幕上的图片和Tony的脸之间来回看。 _“罗宾·汉？”_

 _“啥，真的？”_ Stark把屏幕翻过来看着那只卡通狐狸，然后发出了一声短笑。 _“糟糕，我都忘了我用这个做了他的档案标志。别说出去哈孩子，我可不想哪天起来有只箭插在我屁股里。”_

然后他又清了清喉咙，轻轻拍了一下Peter的膝盖，然后重新开始读他先前在读的那些鬼东西。

Peter眨了眨眼，被刚刚那个即使以Tony的标准来说都过于随意的打扰给困惑了，但是那个医生在一会之后便宣布他“ _都搞定了_ ”，然后Peter转头看到一根塑料插管正紧贴在他手肘的弯曲处，便一清二楚了。这家伙绝对值得一块奖牌，Peter甚至都没 _发觉_ 。

Steve和Tony在那一针半小时后被几个医务人员叫出了房间（根据隔离检疫程序，显然全队都必须做一系列基础检测以排除交叉感染的可能性），而Peter只好自己忍受一个小时的孤独与无聊。鉴于他们输给他的沙丁胺醇的质量，睡觉是绝对不可能的了（他的心跳已经很快了，那震动持续地在敲打着他的肋骨），而且，除了偷听隔壁主实验室里的医生们用专业术语讨论测试还有痰液样本和液体平衡之外也没啥事好做了。不过偷听除了让他觉得更困惑之外也没什么实际作用，所以他试了一会就放弃了。

无聊了不到十分钟后，Natasha出现了。Peter很喜欢Natasha。她很容易相处，这意味着她把他当一个大人一样对待，而且她总是能很清晰实际地把她的观点表达出来，Peter一直希望他也能有那样的自信。不论在什么情况下，她总是走在前头，比大家快了至少三步，而且她的扑克脸实在是赞透了，以至于有时候Peter真心分不出她到底是在检查她那涂好的指甲有没有剥落，还是在思考她要如何用那些指甲去完美地杀人。

Peter既崇拜她又害怕她。Clint和Tony都曾经靠谱地建议过他一定要和这位俄国特工好好相处。

他们聊了一会天，然后Natasha威胁一个医生给Peter带点冰水（说真的，她是 _最棒_ 的，官方认证），但大部分时间他们都只是在安静地坐着。至少他们都没发出声音，但这份平静每每维持不到十五分钟，就会被带着生化防护头盔的医生或者护士探头进来打断，要不就是直接进来查看Peter的体温（这他妈第二十次了），不然就是用X光扫描他的胸膛。说真的这已经开始让他烦躁了。

“和普遍观点相反，”Natasha以莲花式盘坐在Peter床尾，惊人地看穿了他，“盯着门看并不会阻止人们进来。”

Peter把他的视线从门上拽回到她身上。“你来做的话似乎就有用。”

特工从她的电子书上抬起头，一种危险的似笑非笑在她嘴唇上卷起，眼睛里闪出危险的光芒，而这要不意味着Peter说了一些格外聪明的话，或他将面对痛苦而迅速的死亡（八个月了，他还是读不懂她的表情）。第二个选项似乎不可能，但永远不能排除在外。

无论如何，红发特工只是移动了一下，把Peter的脚放到她盘坐的大腿中间，然后把她的前臂压在她的脚踝上，期间没有中断她在平板上的阅读。Peter小小的吁了一口气，头又落回到枕头上，继续他刚刚的‘ _看看我能在我的视线变模糊之前，数到天花板上第几块砖？_ ’小游戏。

“Tasha。”

Peter抬起视线，看到Clint正向他们走来，双手插在他的作战裤的口袋里，脸上挂着一幅轻松的微笑。

“Coulson说如果你没事，他想和你说句话。他的新店开在在一个医生的办公室里。”他用拇指指了指他肩膀后面，告诉Natasha那个房间在他身后走廊上的某处。

优雅地从她那莲花坐姿上坐起身后，Natasha向前倾过来，以一种她 _知道_ Peter不会喜欢的方式，用手指扒缠着她的头发（因为认真的，他的头发通常都以十分奇葩的角度竖在空中），她的嘴角上扬了一点。

“你介意在我回来之前帮我盯着点Clint嘛？如果没人看着，他完全有可能朝某个医生射上一箭。”

Peter其实也有同样的冲动，但他仍然朝Natasha回了一个笑容。“当然。”

在她走过的时候Clint盯着她，给了一个夸张的撅嘴，而俄国特工对他的安慰方式是冲着肋骨来了一个肘击。神射手为此哈哈大笑，往一边躲开了，以至于那一击明显没有Peter想象得那么疼痛，而Natasha只是在她走出门的时候抬起了一只手来扇他。

Clint从房间角落拿了一把滚椅然后坐了下来，脚抵着医疗推车的抽屉然后让自己被反作用力稳稳推到床边（他完成这些动作可真他妈顺畅啊）。

“嘿，小子，”他笑着打招呼道。“你看起来好点了。听起来也比之前好太多了。真的，从没想过你这么瘦的人能喘得那么大声。”他搜寻的视线从Peter手臂上的塑料管闪到床边的注射泵上。“他们给你用上了好东西？”

“和以前的一样，”Peter回答道，对于终于能够说完一整句话不带大喘气表示十分兴奋，“除了这个是静脉注射的，不是喷雾式的。第一次他们试的时候没成功，明显因为我的新陈代谢太快了——这也是为啥在大厦的时候喷雾没成功。所以他们给我用上了双倍剂量，而且加快输液的速度。这简直让我的心脏要蹦出来了，不过最起码我能呼吸了。”

Clint的目光从静脉注射泵转移到Peter身上。“你觉得还好吗？表面看起来还好，但感觉你有点要崩溃了。”

Peter试着把他的姿势放松一点，然后把他原来藏在被子下面的握紧的拳头松开了。“我不是特别喜欢……你知道的，”他大致指了指他们周围。“医院。”

弓箭手半哼半笑地同意了，把手肘放在床边用手撑着他的脑袋。“我也是。别担心，他们一搞清楚你怎么回事我们就会把你给弄出去。”

Peter重重地叹了一口气，结果叹气叹到最后变成了几声咳嗽，让他脸部抽搐了一下。“和你赌20刀，”他一恢复呼吸便粗声粗气地说道，“这就是个该死的感冒或什么的。”

Clint眼睛开始闪闪发光，微微笑了起来。“我和你赌。然后如果你赢了我把筹码加到25刀。”当Peter的回答淹没在另一阵像要把肺给咳出来的咳嗽声中时，特工皱了皱眉然后抬起一边的眉毛。“根据你现在的情况，你确定你要下注？”

“咋了？”Peter嘶哑地说道，眼睛因为咳嗽又充满了水。“怕了？”

“没问题，你想把你的银行存款都赌上来就来吧，”Clint不再坚持，露出了一个随意的笑容，双手作投降姿势举起。“我加入。”他把Peter床边桌上的水给他。“来，在你把你的肺给咳掉之前喝点水。”

“谢了。”少年把氧气面罩抬越过他的鼻子放在额头上，感激地小口啜饮那些凉爽的液体，另一只手则按摩着他的胸腔，那里强烈的烧灼感又跑出来了。

“很疼吗？”Clint问道，他一边把那把滚椅踢开坐到床边有坐垫的椅子上，一边看着Peter的胸口。

Peter逼着自己做出一个扭曲的微笑。“有过更糟糕的时候。”

弓箭手把Peter手上的空杯子拿开，脸上一副不信服的表情。“考虑到我们第一次见面的时候你可是被打中了腿，这个答案可不怎么令人安心。”

“为什么是 _我_ 去安慰你？”Peter发起了牢骚，因为这是Clint而他们之间90%的玩笑都是尽可能多地抱怨对方。“那不是你的工作么？我可是生病的那个。”

“嗯哼。”Clint的笑容变得过分甜美，然后他把另一只手也放到床垫上，双手撑着他的下巴。“那也就意味着你不能嘴炮打尽之后就朝我喷蜘蛛丝闪人了，小样。你知道我等这个机会等多久了？这会比上次Tony卧床三天，头顶正上方有个通风口还要棒。”

Peter立即抬头检查他头顶周遭有没有一个刚好适合Clint的通风口，然后看到头顶的天花板都是原封不动封死的时候松了口气。他把视线收回来的时候发现Clint在奸笑，然后回给了他一个几乎没有效果的怒视。

“哥们，你太混蛋了。”

“是嘛？”弓箭手一只手把他头发弄乱，然后另一只手在监控器再次尖叫之前把氧气罩放回Peter的鼻子和嘴巴上。“彼此彼此嘛，小虫子。”

Peter把Clint的手推开，但是他的嘴角露出一丝毫不掩饰的微笑。在Clint身边他苦恼的心情永远持续不了多久；弓箭手总是有办法闹得他不行却不真的惹火他，而如果真的让他火大了但也同时能搞得十分搞笑。Clint很擅长这个。在Peter刚住进大厦里的那几周里十分阴沉忧郁，仍旧因为Connors博士还有Stacy警长身上发生的事还有和Gwen分手而低沉，是Clint把他拉出房间然后往他手里塞了一个Wii手把。Clint总是那个在做简报的时候在桌子底下推Peter脚的人，无声地鼓励他出声告诉大家他的主意或者潜藏的担心（Peter永远不知道Clint到底是怎么知道他有话没说的，但他一直对此心怀感激）。还有，偶尔的（有的时候他需要这个），在他偶尔考虑做一些十分愚蠢，或者十分自我牺牲的举动前，Clint是那个会叫他傻瓜，给他扇进一些理智到脑子里的人。他就像那个Peter从来没有说过自己需要但是却无法割舍的神烦大哥哥（而且他也不想和他分开，不过Peter永远也不会承认的）。

“然后那又 _怎么_ 是我的错了，Rogers？”走廊里响起了一个充满怀疑的声音，说话的人因为走近房间因而声音也变大了，这也把Peter从他的思绪里拉了回来。“那家伙连问都没 _问_ 。”

“他有，Tony，”Steve的回答声响起，十分无奈，意味着这不是他第一次在试图说明这个观点。“两次。”

“胡说。”

一丝十分愉悦的微笑挂在Clint上扬的嘴角上，他朝Peter扬了扬眉毛，然后朝后仰，双脚勾住Peter床下面的横栏，一直把自己仰到椅子腿上头，颠倒着朝刚进来的两人笑着。

“嘿，Tony，”他用一种玩笑，歌唱般的语调问候道。“测试如何？威胁了要告哪些医生吗？”

“好几个，”Steve代替他回答道，他的表情似乎既好笑又疲惫，跟在Tony身后走进房间。

“一群偷窃成性，满脑子邪恶思想的吸血鬼，他们全部都是，”Tony抱怨道，大步跺到Peter床边然后蹦到床垫边缘，把Peter的脚挪开点给自己腾位置坐。他匆匆扫了一眼监视器，然后捏了捏Peter的膝盖。“你怎样，孩子？啥时候你想搞个越狱，就和我说。”

Peter充满希望的看着他。“现在就是个好时机。”

“在我们知道我们在和什么东西打交道之前，谁都不准走，”Steve插口道，声音还是那么理性，不过语气里还是有一股被逗乐的感觉。他站到床头正对Clint的另一边，一只温暖的手放在Peter的肩膀上。这股熟悉且安心的压力让Peter在枕头上更放松了一些。“医生说什么了吗？”

Peter只是耸了一下另一只肩膀，他还不想把队长的手赶走。“在测试结果出来之前都只是在等待了。不过他们已经不再每隔五分钟就来捅捅我了。他们一小会之前进来给我照了另一张X光。我想他们想拿那些片子粘出一幅拼贴画之类的吧。”

他不舒服地在床上动了动，把被子往下踢了踢以获取更多呼吸的空间。Tony因为被挤到发出了一些抗议的声音，但还是帮忙把被子完全拿开，然后把Peter的脚放在他的膝盖上。

“别挣扎了，McWriggles，”他装作责备地说道。“我正试着让你的射网器能够扩大容量而不改变喷射密度。”

“抱歉了，”Peter小声嘀咕道，拉着他那本来就挺松的T恤衫领口，好让一些空气流通过他被汗湿的皮肤。“我只是快要融化了而已。”

Steve皱起了眉头，不在Peter肩膀上的那只手抵到他前额上。“你还在发烧？”

Peter哼了一声表示同意，然后觉得试图把他自己给冷却下来实在是太累了（把他不真正拥有的体力都给用尽了）然后让自己屈服于折磨人的酷热下。“Bruce说这是我身体在试图抗争什么的主要迹象。现在医生们只需要搞清楚那个‘ _东西_ ’是什么就好。”

队长给他一个安慰的微笑，把他的手从少年的眉毛上放了下来。“我很确定他们一知道结果就会告诉我们的。你要不要试着休息一下？”

Peter又摇了摇头，他的表情十分忧郁。“不行，沙丁胺醇就跟兴奋剂一样。我太激动了。”注意，他其实也很累，但他的心脏还在以一分钟一英里的速度砰砰跳个不停而他的大脑还在嗡嗡作响。睡觉是他目前最想不到要做的一件事。“只是无聊。”

Tony推了推他的脚。“小子，这话别说这么早。我这里有装Netflix。自己选部电影看。”

“哦哦，快给我。”少年朝着Starkpad伸手，他原本沮丧的面容一下子亮了起来，因为能有一些事（ _任何事都好_ ）来打发一下时间，并且把他的注意力从每次胸腔开始灼烧时胃部那种想呕吐的感觉里分散开来。

“真爱发号施令，”机械师嘟囔道，但是还是把网页打开然后给了他，没再多抱怨什么。“别到处挥你的手了，天才，你会把线给弄掉的。”

Peter不高兴地看着塑料管。“别诱惑我。”

“Peter，”Steve斥责道，但他的声音里有一丝笑意。

“也许我们应该把微波炉手套粘他手上，”Clint建议道，在Peter滑着‘ _动作与冒险_ ’那类电影列表时倾过身靠近跟着一起仔细阅读。“小孩子生病了就应该这样处理对吧？”

“Clint？”Peter在弓箭手看向他时才摇了摇头。“永远别有小孩。”

“我同意，”Tony插嘴道，鉴于他没法用他的Starkpad，他又开始敲打他的手机了。“你会把他们都训练成你自己的个人忍者间谍，然后我的生活就会变成人间地狱。”

“嗯嗯，”Clint同意道，甜腻地朝他那个方向笑着。Peter半笑半咳嗽了一下，但很快便被Tony的‘ _最爱_ ’列表给吸引了注意力。“嘿，等等。他们有一部关于Thor的卡通片？”

“我的 _神_ 啊，Pete，”Clint笑着斜跨过他去选择这部片子。“你怎么能错过‘ _雷神索尔_ ’（ _Thor the Thunder-God_ ）呢？它这么 _搞笑_ 。上周在迪士尼频道首播，Thor逼我们大家都得看。”他捅了捅Peter的肩膀。“那时候你哪去了？”

“约会去了，”Tony帮Peter答道，仍盯着他的手机。

“说起来，Thor _在_ 哪里？”Peter从Starkpad里抬起头问道。“Coulson探员不是说每个人都要过来测试么？”

Steve轻轻叹了一口气，双手交叉在胸前。“我们还是没法与他取得联系。要不然他就是因为有麻烦不能回答电话，或者——”

“或者在他飞过南太平洋的时候电话从他口袋里掉出来了，”Tony干巴巴地插话道。“ _再一次_ 。说真的，超级胶水这个主意可不再是个笑话了，Steve。”

“他最后总归会打过来的，”队长安慰道。“他一般不到早上都不会回来，而且我给Jarvis留了信息。”

Peter看了看其他队员，突然冒出了一个主意。“有人给Foster博士打了电话吗？”

“没……”Tony慢慢的说，终于把视线离开了手机。“但那不是个坏主意，说真的。”

Clint奸笑着把Peter的头发弄乱（好吧，弄得 _更_ 乱）。“不错嘛，虫脑袋。”他站了起来，把椅子往后推。“我会去问问Phil有没有打过电话给她。可能顺带去带点咖啡。不，孩子，你可没份。”他看向其他两名队员。“你们要点吗？”

Tony又抬起了头，眼睛大睁，充满希望。“有咖啡？”“这个地方，”Clint用他的食指转了一个圈，指代他们周围，“是由科学家在运作的。当然这里有咖啡。我就当做你想要了？”

“我爱你，”Tony立即说道。“拜托别。”弓箭手转头看向Steve。“队长？”Steve摇了摇头，露出一个安静的微笑。“我很好，谢了。”

“别给我那种眼神，Parker，”Clint继续道，嘴唇因觉得好笑而微微上扬，倒着走向出口以回应Peter不满的撇嘴。“你的心跳快突破180而且你的体温还那么高，不可能给你咖啡因的。”

“等等，那是什么？”Steve看到监视器的时候吓了一大跳。

“放轻松，队长。”Tony终于把手机放一边然后蹦下床偷了Clint的空位，上身靠过来帮Peter选一部电影（或者说是‘ _为_ Peter选一部电影’）。“只是他在用的药。他的温度，对，是不大好，但他其他的体征都还算可以。”

Peter瞟了他一眼。“你什么时候变成医学专家了？”

“我不是，”Tony很快地回答道。“只是在医院呆的时间够长，所以懂得一些事情。啊哈！”他点了一个标题，出现了一个最近在电视上播出的卡通连续剧集数页面。

“ _神奇蜘蛛侠_ _(The Spectacular Spider-Man)_ ？”Peter怀疑地读道。

“你会爱死它的，Pete，”Tony笑着保证道。“你是一个35岁的分子生物学家，而且还十分沉迷于蛛形纲动物。你掉进了一缸在生长的绿色的东西里面然后砰一下，你就是蜘蛛侠了。”

Peter为这完全不是事实的剧情大笑起来，尽管因为他沙哑的喉咙和灼烧的胸部，这听起来更像是嘶哑的喘气。“听起来还算正常。你觉得有人会信么？”

Tony睁大眼睛看着他，装作很惊讶。“真实情况不是这样的？”

有人站在房间另一边清了清喉咙，然后Peter及时抬头看到一个穿着生化防护服的医生站在那，不自在的看着Tony和Steve。房间里温暖随意的气氛瞬间变得压抑，而Peter胃里又开始翻涌。这是先前那个医生——不是那个可亲，好相处，在Tony随意地问Peter问题的时候就把静脉注射管插好，友好的，而是一个年纪大一些的家伙，有着松软下垂的头发，周身都是一种焦虑的气息，像是随时都会有最糟糕的情况发生（嗯，对，没错，鉴于他是为神盾工作，那也许是可以理解的）。

“抱歉打扰，”他说道，尽管看起来并不真的抱歉。“我需要和Parker先生谈谈。单独的。”

“是测试结果出来了吗？”Steve问道，他的手轻轻捏着Peter的肩膀。少年意识到他又紧张起来了，然后试着让自己放松下来。

“那是机密信息，”医生迅速回答道。“能否请你和Stark先生到门外等一会？”

“不行，”Peter脱口而出，然后房间里所有的眼睛都看向他时脸红起来。“我是说，我也不可能不把这事告诉他们。我不介意他们在这里。”

医生看起来似乎很想继续争执下去，Peter则在想他是不是就是早前Tony威胁要告上法庭的医生之一，但在他能说出什么话之前，Bruce和另一个看起来年轻一些的医生轻轻绕过他进来了。第二个医生从灰头发医生戴上手套的手指间扯下了文件夹，然后朝他欢快地一笑。

“我们来吧，Shepherd。去喝杯咖啡休息一下吧。”

年纪大一些的医生没有争执，他看起来十分乐意能够甩掉这件事，很快转身走出了房间。那并没有让Peter的焦虑减少一些。

Bruce移近了一些然后给他一个嘴唇紧抿的微笑，尽管他的眼神告诉Peter不管接下来的新闻是什么，都不是好事。

“Peter，这是Miller医生，”科学家靠在Peter床位的板子上，然后朝边上的年轻医师点了点头，介绍他的名字。Miller朝Peter笑了一下，用两根手指敲了一下他的防护头盔做了一个潦草的敬礼，然后少年发现他略微放松了一些。“我们一直都在研究你的胸腔X光照片。我们需要让你看些东西，好吗？”

Miller点了点附近墙上的一个控制板然后一个大屏幕从Peter床脚的天花板上缓缓落下，显现出神盾医疗中心的标志。医师用他的徽章扫了一下控制板然后摆弄了一会，按钮在他按过时发出哔哔的声音，然后突然屏幕左边出现了Peter胸腔的黑白X光照。

“这是我们拍的第一张扫描图，”Miller告诉他，“在你到这里的五分钟之后。我们需要确定这不是气胸然后排除任何潜在的骨骼损伤，所以我们那时候并没有特意留意什么。”

“检查结果出来都没问题，”Bruce安慰道，然后用他笔盖帽的那端点着一块大约离底部有3/4距离的一个白斑点。直径看起来不到半英寸，要不是Bruce点着那里Peter都会漏掉那块。“只除了这个。”

“额……那 _是_ 什么？”Peter问道，并感激他的声音没有崩溃然后背叛他，显露出他到底有多紧张。

“我们也不清楚，哥们，”Miller抱歉地说道。“总体上来说，肺部里的白色斑点可以是很多不同的东西；感染，积液，没有处理好的伤口。鉴于你现在的症状，我们认为感染是我们的最佳猜测。”

“但我们和半小时前的一次扫描比对了一次，”Bruce继续道，然后Miller又在控制板上按了几个键，屏幕右边出现了另一张X光照片。

Peter感觉自己的胃在下沉，他的眼睛立即发现了那个几乎大了三倍的白斑，在他肺里向上扩张。他感觉Tony还在他边上，一种紧张的安静笼罩了整个房间。Steve的手从他的肩膀移到了他的后颈上，拇指安慰得揉着那里，但即使那个动作也没有帮助缓解Peter胸腔这突如其来尖锐的慌张。

“那……”Peter咽了口口水然后再试着说了一遍。“那东西是在 _长大_ 吗？”Bruce对上他的目光，他的表情十分严肃。“我们目前什么都不能确定，”他轻柔地回答道。“但我恐怕看起来确实如此。”

在他边上，Tony用他喉咙里发出了一阵很奇怪的声音，然后Peter看向了他。机械师的表情十分难懂，他的下巴定着，眯起了眼睛。他的喉结在他那能听得到的吞咽时上下滚动，眼睛仍盯着屏幕不放。

“哦。操了。”他猜道。

 


End file.
